Blood is life and blood is power
by Curiosity the Killer Cat
Summary: The one with our power is here. After years of fading, dyeing, and trapped our last hope. She could also be our death with just as easily. The other doesn't understand. Without her alive, - for a short time - where nothing but legends
1. Ross

**_Chapter One: Ross_**

_Jaunary 1th, 2010_

_The first chapter. I hope you like it..._

* * *

The sky was cloudy, and lightning stuck unexpectedly, followed with what some will call a unearthly quite. All the grass was dead, and dried up like something came and took all the life out of it. It was clear some thing was wrong. A cool wind blew across a museum, which was on a hill. It was gigantic. The first part is made of wax, the top of glass, and the middle was of wood, brick, marble, and other categories that most didn't know of, burnt and frozen. Some of the light brown paint had peeled off, the only time anyone could tell it was light brown, is the big spots that where rare. An evil face looked out of the window, and watched the outside world. A dark whisper echoed through the room, "**The one."**

A young woman was who the face was looking at. She was wearing a black shirt, and dark blue jeans. Eighteen year old Ross was walking on the small and chipped side-walk. It was very close to the road, to close for safety. Not like she cared. She could get hit by a bus, and it would just be bad karma to her. After all, coming to this town was a blessing to her.

Ross stopped at a huge house. It was a three-story house, with dirty white chipped paint. It once was a nice house, but that was years ago. The mail box said 4038 Ghormley Road Ohio. She looked at the address on the piece of paper she had. Ross sighed when she seen both matched. This was her new home. The papers in her hand felt heavy for a second. All her life was in tough papers. She is only paper. If she died, then these will be the only thing that will name her, with no family and no friends.

Before she could knock on the door, someone answered it or her. When Ross looked up, she seen an old plump woman, with bright red hair, but was turning gray from repeated dying. She had wrinkles and wore an old fashion dress, that is faded pink. "Are you the new girl?", She asked with a high-pitched voice. Ross nodded. "Come in then"

Ross went in side, to find a living room with a couch and a chair. The carpet was a light gray, and the walls where gray to. It didn't bother her. It was better than white. A lot better than all white. That brought up memories she didn't want to think about. She shivered just thinking about it. "Your name is Rosemary Tolor, right? My name is Bertha Smith" Said the old woman.

" I liked to be called Ross. Were is the room I'll be staying at?", Asked Ross. She didn't need to have a walk tough. She had been through this to many times to be formal and even act cheery. After all, this was her last year and more than likely she would be moved somewhere else before she turned eight teen.

The woman looked surprised, "Up the stares, second door to the left."

She nodded, "Thanks"

Ross walked up the stares, and followed the direction. The house had faded peach paint and wooden floors. Their was four doors in the hall way, and she could make out a small square in the ceiling that led to an addict. She tried to remember the old womans words on where to go because she forgot them while she was observing the hall way. It was... The first room to the right or left? She picked the left, hoping to get it right.

When she opened the door, she seen a girl and a boy in the same bed, but not romantically. The boy had his legs Indian style, and was wearing a pink shirt, with skinny jeans. Their was no dough to her mind that he was gay. The girl had long hair, and had a purple shirt. She had pajama shorts on, and was very tan. They both had blond hair, and could be twins. Their where two bunk bed in the room, one on the left, where the boy and girl where and one on the right.

"You're the new girl, right?", said the boy in a girlie voice, "I hope you don't mind sharing a room. You can choose a bunk on any on the right side"

"I don't mind" Ross said. She did really, because she had a fear of heights.

The girl spoke up, "Though, Sammy sleeps in the top bunk" She had a loud voice just like the old woman, but younger sounding.

Ross faked a smile, "The bottom bunk it is then." She put her stuff down on the bed. All she owned was the papers and a suitcase, with one or two pairs of close. She knew that most girls had a lot more, but she isn't like other girls, with their cheerful lives, and perfect family's. She knew that some had it worse, though and tried to think positive. At least she gets a bed here, and is alive, but then again that would only be karma. Ross closed her eyes. She slept in the bed they gave her, not caring to listen to their conversation. It was no use to her.

As she closed her eyes, all she dreamed was black and nothingness. Nothingness was a blessing some times. She was grateful, at least it wasn't one of her nightmares again. The nightmares where a cruel and evil voice tells her to kill the ones she loves, and her doing what the voice says with glee. Happiness that the blood is spilled, for blood is life, and the one who has it, has the power. She didn't know though that this was only beginners luck though, because this was the start of death.


	2. Tyfoid Mary

_**Typhoid Mary**_

_Thanks for the revue! You really make me smile._

_A week later._

* * *

Ross woke up with her brown hair in her face. She has been here for a week, and had no nightmares. Maybe this is what she needed. She already knew that she needed it, for shelter and food, but more of wanted it for the safety she felt here. Ross had almost forgotten what it was like to be safe.

"Is she awake?", Asked Delaina, who Ross assumed was talking to Sammy.

"How should I know?",Sammy said with a voice trying to be high-pitched, but failing miserably. His voice was just to low to even be remotely close.

"I don't know. I have to show her the town today, so she can find a job.", She said back to him.

"Well that's not fair. She gets to eat out with you, while I have to eat the poison Bertha makes.", He said, and Ross could tell that he was frowning by how he said it. A high pitch giggle was heard in the room.

"I'll bring you some leftovers. At least you don't have to be alone with the kid. She scares me a little.", Delaina said. Ross almost frowned. She didn't mean to seem scary, but she doesn't like to talk a lot, and she was not a kid!

"She might just be shy. Come on, give her a chance. You might like her. Twin, when have I been wrong?", asked Sammy. Well, a least one of two of them likes me. Sammy and Delaina where twins. They weren't separated when they became orphans like other people, so they where all they had left.

Ross's eyes opened and she brushed the hair out of her face, and faked yawned. She didn't normally listen to conversations, but she felt like she needed to this time. She better do the full ten yards with acting like she hadn't heard it, or they might not trust her even more.

"Morning", She said in a tired voice that she didn't have to fake. She didn't get enough sleep last night, with her staying up watching some show on the TV with the others.

"Have a nice sleep?", Asked Sammy with a smile. She nodded.

"Still tired though", Ross said with a shrug and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"We better get going before Bertha's done cooking", Delaina said while looking at her weirdly. Shaking it Ross got up, "Okay. Lets go." Delaina looked like she would die at what she saw and said, "And you're not changing?"

Ross looked down, "No, I just put it on last night. It's still clean"

Delaina just rolled her eyes and went out of the room. Ross followed her, and blinked when they where out side. The sun was so bright, and she was so buzzy following Delaina she hadn't given her eyes time to adjust. Now she was paying the price. Another nice way to start the morning.

Soon they had went over the entire town. It wasn't very cheerful like she expected. Only a few houses were painted and pretty, with fake grass, because for some reason it didn't grow well here. She seen a lot of teenagers and kids, and even a few schools. This town was very happy, even if it didn't look like it. At first when they left out they stopped at Mic Donald's. She got a sausage biscuit. She was happy that they where able to, Mrs. Smiths cooking gave her the nickname, "Typhoid Mary"

At last they came to the last place. It was the gloomiest of all, and even though the sun was shining, it had clouds covering."And this is the Murders Museum", Delaina said with a shudder. Delaina hoped that she never had to come by here again. Who knows whats in there.

Ross gasped at it. The Museum made the air die, and reek of death. It reminded her of a haunted house. In a way, that is what it really was, a house of death. She shook her head at that thought. The house didn't do anything to her, so why was she being so judgmental? What ever the reason, she did know that she didn't want to go in there. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped.

"AH!" Ross screamed, and fell to the ground. An old man stood behind her, wearing overalls that where stained with red. He had teeth missing, had narrow brown eyes, and was bald. That want what creeped her out though. It was the scars on his face, making him look like a cat attacked him.

"Didn't mean to scare you.", He said in a cold voice, and stared at Ross. He offered a hand to her, but she got up by her self. He glared at her, but she didn't care.

"Its okay, I just got the creeps for a bit", Ross said, trying to cover up the fear she felt. Something was wrong with this place.

"Yea, it is a little creepy here" Delaina said and smiled at the old mad. He didn't return it. In a way, he acted like didn't even here it. It was like she wasn't even their.

He nodded, and looked at her, "Where do yo live?" Her breath hitched. He would find out where she lived any way, it being a small town, but she hoped that he wouldn't.

"I'm not telling. Sorry, but my mom told me not to talk to strangers.", Ross lied smoothly. The old man knew though, and spit black dip on the ground and growled. It scared her.

"I got to go.", She said in a hurry, and grabbed her purse that fell and was getting on her bike when she felt him grabbed her arm, and pulled her face close to his.

"Let go.", She said and glared at him. He let her go sneering, and she rode off, leaving him behind. She soon found Delaina ahead of her, and passed her till she got home. Its like she could still feel the old man watching her, even though she was out of his sight.

She went in the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. When she looked at her arm, their where dark purple, green and brown bruises on it. This frightened her more than she knew.

"Are you okay?", Asked Sammy, "How did you get tough's?" His voice was full of worry, but all she did was nod and went to her bed room, and laid in bed. It was way before lunch, but she didn't care. Something was wrong.


	3. Little Witch

**_Little Witch_**

_I don't think you guys like this story that much. Sorry if its boring. May you tell me why, though?_

_That night_

* * *

Ross woke up late at night. She looked at the clock. "Three at night?", Ross whispered to her self. She got out of bed, and went in the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror, she seen her refection. A white nightgown,- that she did NOT put on - wet from her sweating. Her face looked was pail and drained, and her hair was wild. Ross looked at her eyes, and became scared.

Her eyes where not her normal blue. They where ringed with red, orange, and yellow around them. They kept dilating, going from huge, to small, to huge again. Only once her eyes where like this, and she never wanted to seem them like this again. The same night that her eyes where like this, was the same night she was locked away, to that dreadful place she had kept her there for twelve years.

Ross backed up to from the mirror. No. This had to be a dream. If this was life, she would have felt the uncontrollable rage by now. She felt warm breath on her neck, and seen in the reflection that the old mad was behind her, smiling.

"Ross sweaty, thank goodness your up. I've found you a job!", said a voice, who she recognized as Mrs. Smith. When she looked back at the mirror, the old man was gone, and Mrs. Smith was their, and her eyes was back to her normal dull blue.

"W-What...", Ross said with a shudder. How could that happen? What had happened? She was so confused. The old man, and her eyes, and the mirror...

"Yes, are you feeling okay?", Asked Mrs. Smith. Her face scrunched up in worry.

"Yea. Just a bad dream. Is their some coffee?", She said, and made a fake smile. Mrs. Smith fell for it and smiled back.

"Theirs a fresh pot in the kitchen", said Mrs. Smith. Ross thanked her, and that night Ross became friends with coffee. She didn't know what was happening, but she did know that she didn't need her nightmares tonight.

When they got down stares, she poured the coffee quickly, already feeling the tiredness set in. Why did she feel tired? Ross had just woke up a few minutes ago. Something was wrong with this place, and she wanted to know what was going on. First that weird museum, then the creepy old man, and now her eyes. Could this mean something? _Could... Could they know? _ said a tiny voice in the back of her head. No, she decided. How would they? Only Mrs. Smith could know, and she doubted that she would utter a word.

With some paranoia and phobia of going to sleep, she went out side for a walk. The stars were covered with clouds, and the moon was also covered. She remembered when her mother took her at night to stare at the moon and tell stories about it. Life was so simple then. No orphanages, no creepy old men, just life. It seemed almost like a blessing that her life was so perfect then. She remembered her mom telling her about the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper. It was her favorite story of all. Ross remembered that she always yelled run at the parts where the slaves where almost caught escaping. A rare smile made its way across her lips. Yes, that was the best part of all of it.

"Hey, what are you doing out at this hour?" Ross jumped at the voice, spilling her hot coffee on herself. She turned around, and seen a man about twenty-one. His blue eyes were narrowed at her. He has a rake in his hands.

"Nothing" Ross said, and tried to leave quickly. Why did this have to happen when she was happy?

"Your not leaving in less I know who you are. I need to know the person's name if you want to murder me in my" the man stopped when he realised what he was going to say "... never mind. Just tell me your name kid."

She was tempted to ask what he was going to say, but it's none of her business. If she didn't want others in hers, she shouldn't ask for theirs. "I'm Ross. Can I leave now?"

The man looked puzzled. "I've never heard of you before." He said. He gripped the rake harder, and looked at her like she might turn into a monster and yell boo.

"Maybe I don't like to be talked about." she said, "But I don't know your name either, if it makes you feel any better"

The man cracked a smile, but he was still gripping the rake. "Rob Sanderson. I'm glad. I really didn't want young children to know of habit of turning into an alien and killing everyone. Kinda humiliating"

Ross almost laughed. Maybe this isn't ruining her memories. "It's okay. I've once got a house landed on me. Then someone stole my shoes. Nothings more humiliating than that"

He chuckled, and ran a hand through his burnet hair. The wind picked up, and made her shiver. "Well little witch, it's almost morning. Want me to drive you home" Ross smiled sadly.

"Sorry, no girl is getting abducted by aliens today Bob." Ross said, and started walking home. She would never get in a car with a stranger. She wasn't that dumb. The way he acted proves that somethings wrong with this town, and she wanted no part of it. She didn't know why she flirted with him. It wasn't like he was ugly, because he might to be attractive to others, but he was just plain to her. She would never get a knight in shining armor so why try. This might help her later.

"HEY! MY NAMES NOT BOB!", Rob yelled at her. She smiled and continued walking. She was to busy walking to see a red and green truck following her. To distracted to know that she just might get in the car with a stranger because of force. The car speed up, but it was too late.


	4. Long Live The Slashers!

_**Long Live The Slashers!**_

_The week when Ross came_

* * *

Loud bangs and yelling was her everywhere in then prison museum. The stomping of feet was heard, and fights where every where. Chaos was in the very mist of the dark room. The room where most of it was going on though, was a red, oh so many shades of red from old fights, and new, red room, that was once a bright orange. Not only that, but it was a big room, and it is crowded with what some of them could be called people, and others monsters of every shape and size.

Most of the monsters are mutated and deformed. Each of them was different from the other in some way or another. The noisiest was wearing an apron, a chainsaw, and a mask made of to some horror was human, while the smallest one was a red-headed doll, not a Barbie dol, but the size of any baby doll, but don't let this fool you, his face looked like it was split open into two, and sowed back tougher. Their was about a hundred in the small red room. All of them looked psychopathic and evil. Some of them hid it well, like Hannibal Lector. Handsome as he is, and as polite, the only way you could tell any thing was wrong with him was the blood on his face and close, and meat between his sharp teeth.

Through all the fighting, a feeling was felt through each and every one of their twisted, horrifying bodies and minds, as soon as a presence entered the small town of Ghormley Road Ohio. Such a surging strength that could only be described as power. The fighting stopped. So did the noise. For once in decades that the building had held these creatures, not a creek of the floor could be heard. Realization was in only one pair of pale blue eyes. All the others was distracted by the yelling of a fool.

"_So, Ex Boss man has decided to first fire us, then give us freaked false hopes!"_ Yelled Ghostface angrily, a man in a black dress like material and wore a mask that was made like a Ghost, "_It's a trick!"_

Mumbles of agreement was heard. They have all been in one of their ex bosses tricks before, and this could be no exception. He could have lain when he said he put the power in a being that would complete them if they would let it. Fights broke out again, and they ignored the feeling of power fading, to preoccupied by their anger. After all, they haven't had practise in handling their anger in what seemed like a few lifetimes.

A burnt man in a dirty red and green sweeter and bloody blades like a cats claws on his hands was frowning. A machete barlie missed his shoulder. He was short compared to the giant behind him that swung the machete first. He didn't have time for idiots to be picking a fight. He needed a plain and fast. The one they have waited for was finally here, and people like Jason had to get in the way. If this didn't go to plan, then they wouldn't exist.

Freddy ran into what looked like a closet, but when he entered it they're was a room big enough to be a house, their being three sections of it. One being a bed room, another being a bathroom and a third was a kitchen. It was more unordinary than that because hooks and chains where everywhere, decorating the room, and pieces of body parts scattered everywhere, looking like the poor soul was torn part by them. The room had an unnatural dark glow about it. Just like the demon who was sitting in a chair in the kitchen.

"**Xipe"** Freddy said annoying. The demon Xipe Toxic was surprisingly one of the people the demon could be civil as any monsters could be to each other. Xipe had done many favors for Freddy, and Freddy was no idiot to get him self killed for good. One of the little... Agreements that was unspoken was that Freddy would call him Xipe, because he wouldn't be stand to mocked. Freddy had almost slipped up and showed his true self, but he played his part. In return when Freddy is low with not being able to kill, he gets souls from Xipe would give him a few.

"_**Frederick, Please**_**_ sit_"** Xipe said. Freddy never came to him in less he wanted something. Sence he had been gifted by his god to have ten sinners to him every month, and he already had enough to live comfortably, he traded some for Freddy's aliengce. Freddy could help him in situations that no one but a dream demon could, and if it ment a few souls then it was worth it. He watched with calculating eyes as Freddy sat down in a chair made of bones and flesh. Freddy looked more serious than he had ever seen him before. "_**You do have enough souls, don't you?"**_

Freddy didn't answer his question, but simply said, "**You didn't feel it. Shes here."** He clinged his jaw, and looked beyond mad. Xipe smiled, "_**So that's what this is about?"**_

_**"**_**Yes. The others think it's a trick."** Freddy's frown deepened, "**They wont listen to me even if I do speak."** Freddy hated that he had to act like the gum on the bottom of his shoe, but it was necessary.

**_"I will do what I can. But that will be tomorrow. Lets have a drink Freddy, to celebrate a great win on our behalf. Almost out of this hell"_ **said Xipe, and poured two glasses of dark red blood, with parts of souls swimming inside them, looking to get out. Freddy knew what this was. It was a deal, saying that if they don't get out then he would take Freddy soul.

Freddy smiled and a cling of their glass singled the saying, **_"Long Live The Slashers_!"**


	5. Power

**_Peace of Happiness at the Cost of My Soul_**

_PLEASE READ: Remember this will have no romance with a slasher, so don't stop reading because of the content in this chapter. The feeling of power will be explained later if you didn't guess it before. Thank the three of you who are reading this. It makes me very happy._

_Resuming Chapter Three:_ **Little Witch**

* * *

Ross heard a car behind her, but tried to ignored it. It was impossible after ten minutes. A feeling swept through her. The feeling of power. It felt like power was pushed out of her, and put somewhere it belongs. She tried to blink it away, but that didn't help either.

She soon noticed that she hadn't been moving, and was standing in the same street with green trees, and lamps out side only three houses down from Robs house. Unease filled her. Something was wrong. Ross started to run, her feet brushing the side-walk, but after just a second the power amplified by ten. She turned around to see a weird colorful van headed towards her. The van... That's where it wanted- No wait needed to go. In an almost hazed state she walked to it. She was almost their when a dark voice spoke out.

"**The power... So much power!" **A hand Grabbed her shirt, and tugged on it, and almost pulled her in. Ross felt the power intensify. She felt like something inside her be completed, or almost. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it, hoping this goodness would continue. She four blades big in her cheats, going in deeper when a hand grabbed her back.

"Ross, Look out!", Rob said threw her on the ground. He was panting, and sweating. It looked like he just ran a mile. "YOU WONT GET HER KRUEGER! YOU WILL NEVER GET HER!" Rob threw a rock at the disappearing car. His pale blue eyes showed in pain and shook. _No, _He thought,_ He won't take any one else from me. No one else._

Ross felt like she had just snapped out of a daze. Tears slipped down her face. The feeling was gone. Now she was left alone again, alone with no one. It was all her fault. Just like last time, it was her fault.

Rob looked at the girl on the ground, and stopped. This wasn't the time for old memories. He picked her up, and put the hair out of her face. "Sh, its okay now. He can't hurt you." She cried harder, not understanding, "Why..."

He brushed away her tears. She reminded him of her. They had the same eyes, and both of them were lost in the world of death. In the mans heart, mind, and body he promised a deathly promise. "I swear that they wont take you. They wont take you like they did her." He kissed her forehead as he felt her fade. "Time to wake up." And her mind floated into conciseness.


	6. Light in darkest hours

**_In__ darkest hours._**

_Thanks for reading this again. Woo! Five people are reading this now! That makes me feel good inside. On a sad note, this story will only have ten chapters, so please enjoy._

_When Ross woke up_

* * *

"Ross! Ross sweety, its time to meet with Old Man Oak. Wake up!" yelled a voice. Ross's shoulder's where being shaken slightly by small fragile hands. For a second everything seemed okay, but the next she remembered every thing.

Her eyes snapped open, seeing that her cup of coffee from last night was still on the counter, half drunk, with the smell of french vanilla surrounding the cup. The mug had the image of a witch, saying happy Halloween on the cover. That's when Ross remembered it was going to be Halloween in a month or so. This was the longest she had ever stayed at a house before. On the other hand, this was the most threatened by anyone.

With the raise of her head, she seen that the woman who had woke her was Bertha. Ross smiled a bit, and was trying to act calm and make any though of last night out of her head. This was not the time to panic. She had to act calm because she wouldn't get them into her mess if she didn't know what she had gotten into her self. She learned from that mistake last time.

_"_I'm up" Ross mumbled sleepily. She seen that Bertha had an odd expression on her face. It looked like concern and fear. For the first time Ross didn't think about if they found out her past or not, but if they had found out about her odd dream.

"Ross, you're the hospital of Saint Jane's called and told me that they would like to talk with you. I said that you where asleep and to call back later" Said Bertha causally, like Ross was a wild animal who was cornered, and by all means she felt that way. Ross tried to block out the many thoughts in her head. It wouldn't help her if she acted like she was a serial killer. Ross's lips twitched up in a smile, but a fake one at that.

"I'll call them back tomorrow after I see about the job, okay?"Ross lied, and Bertha looked relieved that she didn't do anything rash.

"Okay. Ross, did you here someone come in last night?' Mrs. Smith said with a worried voice. She acted as if something happened last night.

'Did anything happen last night? You seem stressed' Ross asked with concern laced in her voice. She watched as Bertha touched her arm, witch was tightly wrapped in white bandages, but she could still see the red peeking out of it. 'What happened? Here, let me help" Ross said and grabbed Bertha's arm.

"_No, its fine dear."_ Mrs. Smith said and tried to yank her hand away but it was too late. The moment Ross's hand touched the bandage, it started seeping with blood. Mrs. Smiths face was the very image of pain, as she let out a yelp. "Go away! Look at what you did! I know that you hurt me last night and this proves it!"

Bertha's hand went up, and the next thing Ross knew was the pain that was on her face. Mrs. Smith had slapped her. Ross's mind blanked out, as her eyes started turning the colors that had once gotten her in trouble. The orange, red and yellow in her eyes where nothing compared to her puples that where dilating every second. Things around the room began to fly and crash into the walls. Dishes broke, and water was overflowing out of the sink.

Ross's distantly heard the screaming of old Mrs. Smith, but she was walking up the stairs. Delaina and Sammy was at the top, looking at the chaos below them. They ran when they seen Ross, scared that she would hurt them. Ross walked into her room, and packed her things. When she was done, she left the house was headed for what would any other time scare her. The museum.

It wasn't Ross that was heading their, it was the power inside of her. The power could not stand for its body to be mistreated when its owners would soon take its self out of this shell and become one with them again. It had waited years for this moment when it could be complete again. First trapped in a cage, then this cursed body it cared nothing for its own needs. The need to kill.

"Ross!" A voice yelled. Ross ignored it but something inside of her didn't. "Ross, Stop! Its me, Rob", he yelled. A hand wrapped around her, and she turned to face him.

"Quit following me!" She yelled in a deep, demonic voice. His eyes widened with surprise, but his hand gripped her further.

"No! I don't know who you are, but I met someone like you before. Your just confused! Don't let them take you." He said desperately and pulled her closer. His mind couldnt' believe it. She was just a child and this was happening to her. "Your not ready for this."

Ross felt like their had just been light in the darkness that was controlling her mind. The evil power that whispered dark thoughts in her mind was forced out by his light. It hurt though, and forced her to fall on her knees in pain. The darkness did not want to be driven out of her mind, so it tried to come back. The pain was hot and scolding, pounding in her head. She felt tired, and closed her eyes, trying to get it to stop.

Rob picked her up, and carried her. He had been to busy before to see where he was, but now he knew exactly where. The clouds was scattered along he sky the blackest of it coming from the top of the museum. Thunder roared across the distanced bu that encouraged him to go farther nd faster away from this cursed placed. An evil voice came out of Ross's mouth, but in no means it could be Ross.

"You think you can save her?" The voice said, "Ha, your more foolish than I thought. If you couldn't even save your precious Amanda, then how do you think you will stop us from going to our masters?"

He ignored the voice and bit his lip. As he walked away, to his house he tried to forge how right he voice had been. He knew that she was a complete stranger, and Amanda was his girl friend. If he couldn't save her, then who could he save? He would try though, he would try to not give up. Even if it ment his life.


	7. Born by Grace

**Born by Grace.**

**_The story will end really soon. Sorry that I've updated slowly. Oh, and if you guys see a spelling or grammar mistake you can tell me about it._**

**_An hour later_**

* * *

Ross's blue eyes opened. Where was she? As she looked around the room she was sure she had never been here before. She was on a leather couch, with a white pillow behind her head. Mrs. Smith didn't own anything leather, and her pillows where always stained light brown. The room had light blue walls, which matched the stainless carpet. Their was a coffee table in front of her, which had two remotes. The remotes must have went to the flat screen tv in front of her.

"You're up.", said a male voice. She recognised it as Rob. That couldn't be real though, because Rob was a made up. He was in her dream, so he wasn't real. She sat up, and looked at him strangely.

"How? You where in my dream."Ross said, confused. Rob sighed.

"What was the last thing you remember" He said. His Amanda went through the same thing as this poor girl does.

"I was having a weird dream, and you where in it. You pushed me when a man tried to pull me in his truck. Then I woke up, and ... I can't remember anything else."She said. Something weird has been going on, and she just might get it if she tells the truth.

"I need you to trust me, okay?" He said. Ross didn't have much time to think about it. She remembered the horror movies she had watched, and nodded her head.

"This happened a long time ago", Rob said, "I only know about this because of my girl friend, Amanda." Ross's eyes widened.

"Why are you explaining, when she could explain?", Ross asked confused. His eyes filled with pain.

"Shes dead." Rob said, "Sorry, I'll have to fill in for her." He laughed bitterly, "I wish she was here to explain it to you instead of me, I really do."

Ross felt guilt. She wouldn't have said that if she hadn't of known. "I'm sorry. I didn't know", Ross's voice was laced with regret. Rob shook his head.

"No, it all right. You would have found out soon enough. Now is a better time than ever." Rob said.

He then started the story, "Years ago, the devil got bord. He wasn't able to make a woman pregnant, so in other words the world couldn't end. So he created these hybrid, who were wrongly accused humans, and some who are plain evil. He gave them power to kill and torcher anyone they pleased. That changed a hundred years ago. He realised that he could get his fellow demons pregnant, so he had to do something with the monsters he created. They might attack his kid or something."

He looked angry almost " So he took part of their power that makes them immortal, and trapped them in three mortals. He still needed a place to put them so they could rot. So he created a museum. He made three sections for the three mortals. One for the mirror realm"

Rob flinched at that realm, "That was my mother, Alice's realm. My brother Jacob died protecting her. I was only four. Then came my girl friend. Amanda, she was the realm of fire and ice. She died to. Lastly there is you, Ross"

The things he had just told her swam around in her brain. The devil, monsters, and pregnancy where her main thoughts. She did not know what this man was on. This all had to be a dream! This man was a dream, and so where his silly stories. This was not real!

"This is funny. Have a joke on the new kid." She said, and narrowed her eyes at him, "Whats next? Hu, Play make-believe?"

She had never seen his face like this before. His fist where clinged. "You really do think this is a dream them. After I told you every thing!", He screamed. Rob got up and put his hand though his hair, "After I spilled my heart out at you?"

Ross looked confused. He was the one prancing her! "How can you act innocent! You're fooling me!" Her heart pounded as she stood up, her eyes string at his own.

"Go then! See if they locked you up for killing old Mrs. Smith! I won't care!" He screamed. She then walked out the door, to see it was morning and the sun was shining, even if she felt like crying. She was too angry to care what he said, and to angry to even try to reason. She didn't want to think of the possibility that he telling the truth, because then it would explain everything, and she wasn't ready for that yet.

She didn't enjoy the sun's light on he back, or even the birds. Ross knew that if she turned her head that the museum. She knew something happened that she didn't remember. Something in her head was screaming at her to remember, but she couldn't. As much as she wanted to, something was blocking it.

After walking a few houses down, she seen police tape around her old home. They where carrying a dead body on a stretcher. A hand fell down. A small hand. The hand of Mrs. Smith. Delaina was talking to a woman wearing a suit. The womans hair was burnet, and green eyes. Ross knew the woman. Dr. William.

"She made Bertha's arm bleed! And I mean bleed!", Delaina said to Dr. William. Dr. William looked board, because the thing she came here for, she would have to find her self. No getting lucky this time. "Ross killed Mrs. Smith! She made things fly around the room!"

"Do you know where Ross went?", Dr. William asked. Delaina shook her head. Dr. William then stood on the white porch.

"I want every home checked" Dr. William announced, "Now!"

Ross ran like her life depended on it, because in face it does. If Dr. William got her hands on Ross again, she would be dead. She knew that. She had to get to Rob's house and fast. She tried to not seem suspicious, but any teen that was running as fast as her would. A million questions swarmed threw her mind as she beat on Rob's black door.


	8. Relax

**Relax**

_Thanks for the three that still read the story, because its going to end at chapter ten. And as you know, that is close._

_Continuing with the knock on the door._

* * *

Rob opened his door with a frown on his face. "What is it now?, he asked rudely. Ross didn't answer because she forced her self in the house, and locked its door quickly.

"Ross, whats going on?", He asked confused. Rob put his hands on her shoulders, as she tried to catch her breath. Sweat glistened off her forehead. He wondered what had happened, she only left ten minutes ago.

"Their here! Dr. William is here! She will try to put me back in their!" Her voice sounded weak and dry, like she would fall apart if one more thing happened. Rob wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. This poor girl was hurt once, and he could had never saw such fear as he was seeing now.

"It's okay Ross, no one will hurt you any more. I wont let them.", He said soothingly. Ross started shaking, and let her tears go. Wet streams flowed down her cheeks, and was cough by his grey shirt. Held her tighter, and petted her dark red hair. "Sh, nothing bad is happening. It's just me and you", he added.

For a moment he enjoyed how close to her he was. It felt as if she was his daughter, and he had to protect her. The calm made Ross quitted down. "Relax" he mumbled, and petted her hair more. He felt her tears slow down, and her breathing return to normal. Who would want to hurt this innocent girl? What had she done so wrong to be punished like this?

He then heard a knock on his door. She started to cry harder, and grip his shirt. "Shes here!" Ross said panicky. Rob knew that she was upset because of something, and that some one was coming for her. Then he remembered the death of Mis. Smith.

He put together the pieces quickly. There coming for her because the power inside of Ross killed Mrs. Smith. Mrs. Smith let kids who were about to turn eighteen into her home, so they would have a place to settle down in when they were older. Ross must have been an orphan. She met the woman, Dr. Williams when she was an orphan to.

Rob put her in his pantry, but she was still clinging to him, so he had to force her hands from him. "Ross, stay here.", He kissed her forehead. "And don't make a sound."

He locked the pantry, but the knocking from the front door told him that he had to hurry. He yelled nervously, "I'm coming!" and ran to the door. He waited to catch his breath, then after a moment he opened the door. He seen a woman who was his height in her late forties. She had died brown hair and brown eyes. Her black suit was the image of neatness. What scared him was the look in the brown eyes. The look of death.

In a moment he knew, something just screamed that this was the woman who Ross spoke of. The woman who cause his little Ross to break and cry. Who caused her pain and suffering. He wanted to hurt the woman so badly, even though he didn't know Ross for even a week, he wanted to protect her at all costs. First it had his lovers eyes and abilities. Yes, two people he loved had them, and he promised his mother before she died that he would protect the others who had it. Then it had been her crying. That brought an emotion, a protectiveness over her. He then knew an enemy of hers is one of his.

"Hello miss.", He said and hoped that he wasn't glaring at her. It wouldn't help Ross if he was.

The woman smiled, but it was a cold emotionless smile. One only the devil could match. "My name is Dr. William." She stated. Rob now had no dought that this was the woman Ross talked about because that was the name she had mentioned before. "I am looking for a passant of mine. Rosemary Tolor, but she goes by Ross. She has murdered her family when she was six, and recently killed another", she spoke calmly.

questions swarmed in his head. Ross killed her family? Was that why she was in an orphanage. Was that when Dr. Williams got her hands on Ross? How many years had she been in that place before letting her out for a chance of being adopted? When he looked at Dr. Williams, he knew that their must be many with the way she wants her back.

"Who would do such a thing" He said and faked surprise, "I havent een her but I will tell you if I do okay" He watched her expression closely. Her face went up in disappointment, then in anger. He assumed that she had fallen for it.

"Thank you for your time, oh, and anyone cough helping he will be publicly executed." She said, then walked away.

He shut his door, but watched out the window to make sure she was gone before running to Ross. When he unlocked the door, he seen her sleeping peacefully. He picked her up, and walked up stairs to his bed room. His was the closest to the stairs so it wasn't a long walk. He opened his door and placed her in his cotton bed, her hair sprayed out every where. Rob was only a little happier after that.

He sat in the chair beside his bed thinking of what the woman said. First that Ross killed her parents. Both his mother and girlfriend had more control over it, but with how young Ross was when she did it mean something happened. He would not believe that Ross was evil. Their was no chance that a six-year-old would kill someone and be evil. Then Dr. William told him that he would be publicly executed? This was America, not mid evil Britain. People just don't get killed in public because they helped someone. Their was to many thoughts on his mind, and he fell asleep.


	9. Revelations

**_Revelations_**

_I am so happy to get a review on one of my other story! It wasn't this one, but I'm happy none the less. Oh, and next chapter will be the last chapter, and thanks for the one who is still reading this.'_

_Midnight_

* * *

Ross had been up for an hour, but she couldn't go back to sleep. She was scared that if she did, then she would wake up and find that this was all just a messed up dream. Then she would still be in the hospital. She would still be with Dr. William. She would sill be in pain, never knowing the world outside.

The TV was off, and Ross could see her reflection. Red puffy eyes, pale skin, and a pink noise. Her hair was messy to, how could she forget that. Ross knew that she had broken down in front of Rob. She cared. Why did she care if a stranger seen her cry? Maybe he wasn't such a stranger after all.

She wanted to tell him what happened. No, not the morning with Mrs. Smith, but the night she killed her parents. Would he blame her? Would he say that he couldn't believe she done something that evil and bad? That she was going to hell? But most of all, would he remember?

Ross cuddled under her blanket, and tried to go back asleep. It was hard with being in someone elses living room and trying to go asleep. It didn't help with these thoughts either. Then there was the chance that she might have a dream like the one she met Rob in. What was that dream? It seemed so real, but then she woke up. She somehow knew that it had something to do with what the story he told her.

The story wasn't real. It had to be. Ross didn't even believe in a god. If their was, then why would he let the devil make theses monsters and let them kill? No god would. Then then their was the face about what he said about the museum. Even though it seemed creepy, and the man was weird, that didn't mean it held monsters and the old man helped him.

Ross also looked at it another way though. Mrs. Smith had died, and Ross didn't remember it. Delaina said that she did it though. She had to of done it. The last thing she really remembered is anger. Boiling, evil anger. It felt like she would burn in it. Their was a voice though. She remembered it sounded like Rob. Ross wouldn't tell him that though. It would make him all the more right.

"Ross", Rob said with a mug of hot choloctat, "Here. I seen that you where up and got you some." He handed her the mug, and she drank it gratefully.

"Thanks." She said as he sat down on the couch beside her.

"I've lost to many people Ross to lose you to.", He said, but he didn't know how many people he lost. She felt a weird feeling, and memories went through her brain. Now Ross knew one of them that he didn't.

"I'm sorry for bringing you trubble", she said, "I didn't mean for you to get involved in this" She really didn't want him to get into the trubble with Dr. William. He shouldn't have helped her.

Rob smiled, "Its okay." He didn't say anything for a while. Ross spoke up.

"Where you adopted?" She asked. This was the last thing she needed to know before she had decided it really was him.

Rob looked puzzled for a moment, before answering, "Yes. When I was nine I was adopted out. I don't remember what happened before that"

Ross handed him a video. "I found this. Watch it" She then kissed his cheek, and took her mug and hit him over the head. She never wanted to do it, but she had to. She needed answers, and he would keep them from her. She put the video in the TV, and pressed ON.

As she walked out, she heard the screams of her mother and father, and her big brother. A tear rolled down her cheek. The only two that survived is her brother, and her self. No one else even had a chance. Her brother though, pleaded, and told her that it wasn't her. She would have killed him to if a cusen of hers, Amanda, hadn't come and stopped her.

The weird thing was that she hadn't remembered it before now. She knew she had the video, but never watched it before. Now she remembered, she knew what had been on it. She knew that his story was right to. She had murdered people in the past with the power inside of her, and soon they would get it back. Get it all back.

Ross felt a sting in her side, when she was on the lawn in the museum. The pain was nothing from what she was feeling inside of her, the weight of the tiny bullet wasn't even close to the weight of evil in her. She then smelt perfume, and smiled a deep, twisted smile.

"Let me take over, Ross" The evil inside of her said, "It will all be over soon. All you have to do is close your pretty eyes and all the pain will go away" The voice was so convincing, like a whisper of a promise that would result in the greatest pleasure. She knew better though. She knew that as soon as she gave in, it would kill anyone she was neer. She was going to end this, not lett it happen again. "NO!" She said, and grabbed her arms and bit her lip, trying to hurt the powers inside of her body. "You will just cause misery. I will NEVER give in to you again!"

Dark laughter filled the air. "You wanna bet, you brat?" The voice said, and an insane smile came to her lips, "You have held me back to long. It's about time I play with some people"

One of her eyes had a red puples, and the rest was orange and red swirled. The other one was crystal blue. She smiled at Dr. William. "They will forgive me for being late" She started to walk to her.


	10. It's Time To Come Home

**It's time to come home**

_This is the end. It's the first time that I have completed a story that's more than a few chapters. I want to dedicate this to you guys, and all the enjoyment I get when I see that you are reading this story. I will miss it a lot. Also thank you to my only two reviewers, Darkness Takes Over, and The Mortian, you are the reason for me continuing this story. Good by all of you._

* * *

The evil inside Ross boiled, and walked towards the doctor who had hurt its body. This human didn't even deserve the pain she would bring the pathetic thing. She would bring her death though, and pain, and much more. No one would stop her either.

"Stop Ross! This isn't you're self! You know that only I can help you!", yelled Dr. William. She was frightened, but this was her project. It, this girl, would come back to her no matter what!, "Look what all I have given you! You where getting better, but see what being away from me did to you" All this subject had to do is just see her way!

A red, orange, and yellow mixture of an eye-ball was watching the woman, a huge smile on her face, "Oh, yes you have helped me a lot", The evil voice said, "With that you mean torcher, right?" She laughed. The old womans face was amusing to watch.

It first turned into anger, sadness, then desperation. "I only did it to help you! To cure you!", she yelled. Why wouldn't she understand!

She walked closer to Dr. William, looking at her like a killer does its prey. She felt every place in her body, the only good part of her was their this time, not sleeping or hiding, but watching. Her good part didn't do anything though, and that was suspicious. Very suspicious. She ignored the feeling, and picked up a rock. Any weapon would do for now. All she wanted to do was kill.

She laughed, but it was cut short by a loud yell. The yell was followed by a hand, gruffly grabbing her arm, holding it in place. The power snatched back its hand, hissing, "Why have you stopped me, old man? I am really thinking you switched side now"

The old man looked at the teenager, in a little in surprised and a little in fear. The evil had not had a life on its own with the other two girls he help turn. They all where fighting the good inside them selves. The good in her must have completely given in. The old man didn't know what to do, besides keep her from killing the doctor.

"You know that you can't do that. You already killed three people.", He replied coldly. She shrugged.

"I need to kill", The evil voice replied, "I don't care about the conqcisues, or what you say."

The old man's face was furious, "You don't care? You don't care!" He pushed her to the ground with his strength, "Well they will care!", He said pointing to the museum a few feet away, "They will be stuck here forever if you end that humans life! You fool!"

He used his strength to push her into the open doors of the museum. She screamed at him, but when she tried to go after him, she couldn't get back through the door It was like something was keeping her from returning to where the doctor and old man was. She was furious. How could he do something like that? She was power! She wasn't like her weaker self, who was power to the wrong people.

"Let me out!", She screamed. "Let me out of here! I will kill you in so many ways" The darkness laughed, but it was a dry and curle laugh. "It's not even funny."

She felt eyes on her back. "**Asleep.",** Freddy said. Thuds where heard as they fell down, one by one. "**Hello, Ross**" he said, and his blades moved slightly, like to scratch an ich.

The darkness inside of Ross turned around, then with seeing who it was her face turned to pure delight, "It's not Ross. I have missed you."

Freddy smirked, and walked past the body's of Jason and all the others. They where meaningless now. Under his control soon as he ends this hell for hm self. It all ends with the power. "**Ross**." He said, not paying attention to what she had said earlier, and laugh "**Remember what I told you once. Before you were forced away from me**."

It wasn't only the darkness that nodded, it was Ross her self that nodded with her darker more evilier body. Freddy frowned, "**Tell me**." He had to know which was his power. The girl, or the darkness. It was more likely to be the darkness, but he needed to kill whichever one it was. When the power was taken away from him, it didn't mix with the others. Instead it created two personalities, one for Freddy, one one for the other slashers. If he stole the others powers, it would destroy him. If he claimed his, than he would receive the powers.

The darkness could not answer, because it wasn't the darkness that held the memories. It was Ross. How could Ross remember? It wasn't her that was the power, it was the darkness. How could she remember it than? "For Blood is Life, and Blood is power.", She said.

He smiled evilly and took a step towards her. So it was the human. This would be more difficult. **"It's your blood Ross. Not the power inside of you. You belonged to me once Ross. You are apart of me!",** He said softly, then walked closer and closer.

Ross didn't move. For the first time, she felt like she belonged. Not even Rob had made her feel this way. Tears slipped down her cheek. She never expected this. What is he doing to her? Everything inside of her, even her mind, and heart, knew that it belonged to him. The power inside of her was strangely silent, like it is forced down. "No, I-I'm nothing like you. You want it, not me!"

He was now close enough to her where he could kill her easily if he wanted to now. "**Sh,**", He whispered, and slowly put his hand on her shoulder, **"Ross you can hurt me like you did them."** He slowly embraced her slowly, her face going in the crook of his neck, **"I'm your real family Ross. No one is going to take you away from me again"**

Ross broke down crying. He was right. She was the innocent side of him. The side that they took from him. Freddy always protected her. She knew his name from the memories. When the kids where picking on Ross, Freddy took over and killed the hamster. When Ross got abused, Freddy took over and enjoyed it. When Loretta found out, Freddy protected her and killed her, but most of all, when the parents where going to kill her, Freddy made the deal with the dream demons to keep her alive eternally. She was Freddy, and he had always protected her. She was the good side of Freddy that was wronged. He'd never leave her.

**"Its okay now",** He whispered, **"I'll protect you from them, Ross. They would have killed you just to get your evil self. I would never do that",** he said. He knew himself. The week part of him would give in, and he would have her back inside of him, where his power should have been in the first place. The words of what he said where lies. He didn't care about her. Only the power that she would bring. He was selfish not letting the others share the power, but then Jason would get it and so would the others. Now he would have power over all of them.

He would first trap Pin Head, to where he would neer be able to leave. He would have killed Freddy if he found out before things where not complete. The others will be his slaves to do anything he wanted them to do. He smiled a blood thirsty smile. Yes. It was time.

**"Ross,"** He said. **"If you want to be with me, someone who will never hurt you, you have to want it.",** He added soothingly. She looked pale, and frantic at the thought. Freddy felt sick fascination that this creäture fell into his trap, "Anything, just don't leave"

Freddy possended his gloved hand above her heart, **"Just close your eyes"** She smiled, "Okay, what every you say, just don't leave"

With that, Freddy stabbed his hand deep into her back, she let out a cry, and her eyes went blank. Freddy felt power tingle in his very body. The power that was his all along was given back to him, but this time it seemed like it was much more power. So much so, that the dream world and this world flickered in his eyes. That was just when a little blood slipped out, but soon it was pools of it. Then a blinding light flashed inside of him, and he closed his eyes. pleasure was all around him. He didn't even knotes the fire that was covered the room.

Ross was dead, but the old man stood out side of the museum, watching as Freddy was finally distracted. He had waited for years to get his revenge. Freddy had taken everything away from him. Now that he wasn't in the protection of the museum that made sure that all three of the women with power where dead, he was able to kill the man who away his wife. After a lifetime of immortality, it will end. All of the slashers will die. Everyone of them.

Freddy found out when it was too late,** "What?",** he asked. The other slashers where starting to wake up, but more important they had noticed a dead Ross. The only thing that would let them leave this place was the power she had, but Freddy took it all. They were stuck here forever, and but the smell of smoke, and the walls of fire showed them that they would die before they leave, and with no power, they would not come back.

Freddy ran to the door, just as the wall caught on fire. He didn't even realise that Ross's dead body was connected to his blade and he was escaping with it. _"Not so fast! I think he's the one who is tricking us boys",_ said Ghost face. They started to grab him in the doorway, but he still used the remaining of his strength to reach out a hand out side of the museum that he hadn't escaped for a hundred years. A hook swung out, and grabbed his head and forced the rest of him inside, but leaving Ross's body out side, which had fallen from Freddy's glove finally.

The old man closed the doors of the museum. He picked up Ross's body and walked down the step of the museum, not herring his own footsteps because of the screaming coming from the inside. This girl deserved respect. She is the reason for the last death of Freddy Krueger, and the other monsters. There will be no more because of her sacrifice. He walked to the Doctor, and simply said, "Cover this up. Don't blame the girl either."

Doctor Williams was frozen with shock of what just happened. Her project had just died as a hero. Had died willingly just so she could never hurt anyone else. She felt responsible. She was in a way. In every way. Doctor Williams nodded, because it was all her guilty conscience could do. She would say that Bertha had attacked Ross and she killed her out of self-defence, and died when they she was trying to bring her in. Yes, the least she could do.

The old man carried her to the back yard of the museum, and lied her gently on the ground. For the first time in a hundred years, light was on the hill of the museum. The light of heaven shined on her body, and a tree grew on top of Ross's body, it grew, and grew intel it was the size of what the museum once was, going up and up intel your couldn't see it any more. The museum couldn't be compared though because it was melted to the ground.

Jessie smiled, and returned to a young man, a man who defeated Freddy once. His soul started to climb the tree to heaven, which was finally open to him. He went up, and up and up, intel no one could see him at the ground. He will finally be with his Lisa. His wife that Freddy took, that was in heaven was going to be his again.

* * *

_A week later_

Rob smelt the smoke. He heard the screams. He was too late to save his sister. Ha, his sister that killed his whole family. Who made him an orphan. Who he forgot. He found her that time though. He found her again, but this time he knew he wouldn't get her back. She was gone forever this time. This time she found out it wasn't her fault. It was the powers of evil.

It was also the powers of evil that took her away. He knew she wasn't still alive, not by the word of the news. He knew the truth. Rob knew the sashers were gone, because no one had died since. Then there was the burnt museum. That ment that someone burnt it down, and the slashers would do been out of it by the time it started.

Rob stood in the burnt ashes of the museum. He didn't know what he was looking for. The only thing on this hill was the ashes of a museum. Only death. Something inside him told him to look harder, that their was something he wasn't seeing. He knew this was foolish though, and started to leave.

As he turned around, a bright light came from nowhere, and an image of a huge tree made of light came into view. It blinded him for a second, then a leaf fell down, and the light disappeared. The leaf was a red sycamore leaf, made of blood on the inside, and amazingly see through gold. He picked up the leaf, and held it close. He knew what it ment. The words he had never heard spoken before, but he knew Ross had said, and heard before.

"For blood is life, and blood is power.", He said, with tears going down his cheek. She would always be with him now, because thought words are so true, yet a lie, because where now he had her power, but he didn't have her now. He had everything anyone would want, power, freedom, and life. But what was all of that without love?


End file.
